


The Future is here

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Lee and Gai bring home a special gift for Kakashi while he's napping after a long day of paperwork and meetings.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	The Future is here

Excitement coursed through Gai's veins as he pushed himself towards the front steps of his door. He had expected another few days of waiting before Lee would be able to take his newborn son home. 

Though, it did make a little sense that his son had been released early. Tenten had been given the all clear to go home yesterday, but the doctors had wanted to keep the Baby back for one more night just to make sure everything was alright before they sent him home with his father. 

"Tenten is already planning picnics and training sessions," Lee's voice was dripping with excitement. He had been looking forward to this day for months. Even going so far as to do anything and everything Tenten needed of him while she carried their child "she says he's going to be Konoha's next great weapon summoner." 

"I imagine he will be," Gai laughed "though I don't doubt for a second that you'll also make sure he is a Taijutsu expert."

"Of course!" Lee looked down at the tiny child bundled up in his arms "he will be one of Konoha's best with Tenten and I raising him."

Gai had no doubt in his mind that Lee was correct about that. His students were top tier Jonin and they would work together to ensure that their son reached the same level of skill as they had. 

"What about Gaara?" He asked, leaning forward just enough so that he could pull the front door open and wheel himself into the house "does he know when he might get a chance to come visit his new son?"

A smile pulled at Lee's lips "I got a message back from him yesterday about that. He says he has a bit of work to get through but he should be able to come for a visit in a few days" 

The life of being married to one of the five Kage's was a hard one, especially when they were the kazekage and had to live in a different village because of their duties.

Gai always found himself a little fortunate that Kakashi was the Hokage, though he had no doubt that if Kakashi had ended up being from another village when they got married he would have followed. It was different for Lee though. He hadn't been forced into retirement after the fourth great shinobi war due to injuries, so his work as a Shinobi of Konoha continued even at the expense of seeing his husband. 

Gai was sort of surprised Lee never took the same route as Temari when he got married, choosing to move to another village and do missions for Konoha when needed. Though when he had asked about it Lee had said most of his family still resided in Konoha, and thus that was where he belonged. 

"Oh!" He looked up towards Lee when he heard an exclamation of surprise, a little confused to see his adopted son staring over at the couch. "I didn't realize Dad would be back already?"

Gai turned his attention to where his son was looking, chuckling when he saw his husband flopped over on the couch with one arm hanging over the edge and the other laying across his chest. 

"He did stay up all night working on some of that endless pile of paperwork he always talks about," he mused "he was having troubles sleeping. Must have stayed up until he couldn't stand any longer."

"He's still having trouble sleeping?" Lee frowned "I thought you said he was getting better with his sleep."

"It's not something that goes away?" Gai whispered "though i wish it was. No, it's something he'll likely have to deal with for the rest of his life. It's ok though. I'm here for him and that's what matters."

"Of course," Lee nodded, his attention turning down towards his son when he started to cry in his arms "what is it Metal? Did we upset you?"

"Perhaps he is just tired." Gai smiled "you have been with him all morning. Has he had a nap at all?"

"No," Lee admitted with a sheepish look "but i don't have a crib set up here…"

"Well i'm sure there's somewhere he could take a nap," Gai scanned the room in search of an adequate spoke, a smile pulling at his lips when his eyes landed on his husband once more. "Here." He held out his arms towards Lee.

"You found a spot already?" Lee inquired even as he carefully laid his son down in the older man's arms. 

"Did you doubt that i would?" Gai tucked Metal away in his left arm carefully, laughing when the tiny child continued to cry. "It's alright little one. we'll get you that well earns nao of yours."

With his grandson safely tucked away in his arm, Gai used his free hand to wheel himself towards the couch. Though he did find himself a little annoyed when he realized that one hand wasn't adequate to wheel himself around with.

"Here," he looked up in time to see Lee taking the spot behind his chair and gripping the handles "the couch?"

"That is the goal, yes," He beamed. With Lee in control of the wheelchair he relaxed back into his spot and reached over with his free hand to take hold of one of the tiny flailing hands. Metal still continued to cry, though his wimpers died down a little as he looked up at his grandpa with teary eyes. "You're going to love your nap," he promised with a fond smile "I promise. You'll get the cuddliest pillow too. He moves a little and sometimes he snores, but he loves giving hugs."

"Is Metal going to be alright sleeping with Dad?" Lee sounded a little worried about the idea, though Gai didn't blame him. He had seen how worried most of the younger generation was when it came to their first born child, and not one of them had been anything less than 'over protective' in his opinion. 

"Kakashi won't drop him," Gai assured his son "if there's one thing you can rely on, it's my Rival's unrelenting grip when he's holding onto someone." 

Coming to a stop beside the couch, Gai leaned forward slightly and reached out to gently lift his husbands arm off of his chest. He chuckled when Kakashi responded with an annoyed grunt. 

"Always so grumpy, Rival," He whispered, watching as Kakashi relaxed at the sound of his voice "don't worry. You can keep sleeping. I'm just giving you a cuddle buddy. He's very tired and tiny but I'm sure you'll love him."

With that said Gai carefully laid his grandson on top of Kakashi's chest and chuckled when his husband responded covering the tiny body with both of his hands. As soon as his grandpa's hands came down to secure him, Metal relaxed instantly. He didn't fall asleep though, instead turning his head to lay an ear against Kakashi's chest as he looked up at Gai and Lee with bright eyes. 

Taking a step forward, Lee knelt down beside the couch and reached out to place a gentle hand on top of his son's head "Sleep well, Tortoise."

"An interesting choice in Nickname," Gai chuckled "what gave you the idea for that one?"

"Dad's nickname for you," a blush crept up the back of his neck at the reminder of his husband's ridiculous nickname for him "beside's, maybe if he has the skill to perform summon's he'll be able to convince Ningame to let him sign a summoning contract with him when he's older."

"Well, Ningame was disappointed to find out that he couldn't have a summoning contract with you," Gai mused "i'm sure he's love the opportunity to sign one with little Metal." 

Lee beamed at the sound of that "come on," he jumped to his feet in excitement and returned to his place behind Gai's wheelchair "we can have tea while we wait for them to wake up."

"A grand idea!" Gai proclaimed "and you can tell me all of your plans for young metal!" 

With that decided, Gai took one last look at his husband and grandson. A warm feeling blooming in the pit of his stomach as he watched the pair sleep.

This. This is what he had fought so hard for all his life, and he was amazed to know that he had survived his youth to see such an amazing sight today. 

  
  
  


There was an odd movement on Kakashi's chest. Almost like a dog trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep, except that there were no tiny claws digging into his chest for support and he was certain he hadn't summoned Pakkun that morning. 

Cracking an eye open he examined the situation, a little confused when he found a small child staring at him with bright eyes. Eyes that somehow reminded him of Lee. 

"Did you sneak in here?" He asked even though he knew there wasn't going to be an answer. No child this small had the ability to speak, not even he could speak when he was so tiny. "Or did someone fun bring you in?"

His ears perked up when he heard a familiar laugh. Yep, Gai was home and he had brought a tiny guest with him. 

"Well, I hope my husband didn't steal you from your parents," he sat up in his spot, making sure to secure the child as they continued to look up at him "I'd ask you your name but i don't think you can tell me. And I doubt you know your parents name." 

The tiny child made a weird sound. Close to a laugh, but not quite there yet. They were obviously still quite young. Fresh out of the hospital if he had to make a guess.

Was there a child they knew to expect? He couldn't remember. The last month was a blur of important meetings, paper work and sleepless nights. He wasn't sure he could even remember what plans he had over the last week. 

"Well, I should go to sort this all out," he smiled down at the child "I wouldn't want anyone finding out that my husband trusted their child's safety to me. I'm the last person who should be allowed near children." 

Swinging his legs over the edge of the couch, he pushed himself up and headed towards the kitchen as he tried to ignore the tiny hands reaching up towards his mask.

"Oy," he pulled his face away when a finger managed to find its way under the soft blue fabric "let's not be pulling that off. I don't know if we have guests."

"Kakashi!" His husbands cheerful voice rang in his ears as he stepped into the kitchen "how was your nap?"

"A little weird when i woke up with this tiny guest," Kakashi admitted, his eyes scanning over to the other person in the room and a smile pulling at his lips when he saw Lee sitting across the table from Gai. "Oh!" His eyes widened in surprise. He really had forgotten something important. "Is...is this…" Looking back down at the tiny child he smiled when they returned his gaze "i didn't realize…"

"You've been working hard these past few weeks," Gai beamed "little Metal was given the all clear to go home with his dad today."

"Metal…" that was a good name. A little strange of course, but what right did he have to speak? His father had literally named him 'scarecrow' after all. 

"Well, what does it feel like?" He gave Lee and confused look "what does it feel like to hold your grandson?" 

Grandson. That was a word Kakashi had never thought he'd hear in regards to his life. Hell, he never thought he would have a child of his own. Adopting Lee had been sort of out of the blue. A new experience for him that he hadn't expected. 

"Kakashi…" he turned his attention back towards his husband, a little confused when Gai gave him a soft look "you're crying."

Well, that couldn't be true. Kakashi was fully aware of what made him sad and this was hardly one of those moments that gave him an overwhelming sense of sadness. 

But he knew his husband was right. He could feel the tears running down his face, there was just no logical explanation as to why he was crying. 

"Metal, no!" He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that Metal had managed to wiggle his tiny fingers under the edge of his mask again, giving it a great tug for such a tiny person while Lee bolted from his feet in an attempt to stop his son. 

"Lee," he held up a hand to stop his son from snatching the tiny child from his arms "Relax. He's just curious."

Lee's hands stopped mid way to grabbing his son as his eyes met Kakashi's. "Are you sure?" He asked with a worried tone "I know you don't like having your mask off."

"In public." Kakashi clarified "the only reason i keep it on at home is because Gai sometimes likes to forget who i am and punch me."

"Which wouldn't be such a problem if you worked on your core strength." Gai smirked "then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Ya, I really don't think any amount of training could save my guts from the destruction of getting hit by your fist," Kakashi responded with a hint of amusement "anyways, I suspect this one will be around a lot more, so he should get used to my face. At least...i hope he makes more visits." 

"Of course!" Lee beamed "I wouldn't dream of keeping Metal away from his grandpa's."

There it was again. That warm feeling that he got whenever Gai smiled that dazzling smile, or when Lee called him dad. A feeling he had thought he would never feel again after Rin and Minato Sensei's deaths. 

Boy was he glad he was wrong. He couldn't imagine missing out on the life he had now. An amazing loving husband, an adopted son who adored him for some odd reason, and now a grandson. 

Gai had really meant it when they were sixteen and he promised Kakashi that there was a future worth holding out for.

Now he just needed to wait for that long awaited Vacation Gai promised him. Only a few more years hopefully, and then Neji would be ready to take over his seat as Hokage. 

A hand on his arm pulled his attention back to the present, and to Gai who was now sitting beside him in his wheelchair.

"Join us," Gai smiled that beautiful bright smile "we invited Neji and Tenten over now that Tenten is feeling better. They should be here shortly."

"Perfect." He smiled, taking a small step forward and falling down into his husband's lap, chuckling when Gai responded by wrapping both of his arms around his waist and pulling him back against his chest.


End file.
